A Trip To Disney
by MissMewRingo
Summary: Nny, Roxas, Erik, Squee, Zuko, and me and my friends all take a trip to Disney World in Florida. Rated K for some suggestion to violence
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to Disney World

(With the oddest cast of characters)

I own nothing in this; they all belong to their original creators, except for Laura, Jordan and Sarah. They're real people. Any who... On with the story.

"We shouldn't leave each other alone for too long with nothing to do; we don't know who will go insane first."

_-Laura Allen_

Ever have one of _those_ dreams? One of those where you forgot you've even gone to sleep and feels so...so... _real, _but one single movement and you just snap back to your hideous reality?

Well, that's exactly how I woke up on the particular day that this story takes place on. I was dreaming that I was in the Ultimate Spiderman show as a superhero that I'd made up. I was about to die in the dream when an all too familiar voice woke me up from upstairs. "SARAH! WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT TO PICK EVERYONE UP SOON!" yelled Johnny C. from the attic, jumping up and down to get my attention.

I sat up quickly as my dream ended, leaving my impending death in my mind for when I would next fall asleep. I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead as I stumbled out of my warm-maybe a little too warm for my taste- bed. "ARE YOU UP YET!" Johnny proceeded to yell.

I sighed, "YES, NNY. I'M AWAKE!" I screamed up at him. Yea, I know it's not very safe to be harboring a known serial killer in my attic, but, hey, I'm insane too. Any way, I went on to pack my stuffed bat, and retainer that I'd neglected to stow away for my need for them while I slept. I dressed myself and attempted to smooth my tangled rats' nest of brown that I call hair. I unlocked both my doors and knocked on the door to the attic, "I'm ready, Nny." I said loudly enough the maniac could hear me and quietly enough that I probably wouldn't disturb Bryan.

Nny opened the door and gazed down at me, "Need anything else?" He asked in his normal tone. Honestly, if he's not trying to murder you, Johnny's a pretty nice person. I shook my head and he started walking toward the stairs, "Get your stuff and let's go." He relied.

Johnny's POV

Ok, there are only a few reasons that I'm in charge of carting a bunch of children around theme parks they should have obviously outgrown five years ago.

1. Sarah has been letting me stay in her attic for practically free and she's close enough to my old house that I can still paint the wall and keep that monster contained.

2. She's kept the authorities off my back as well as her parents

3. This gets me away from Mr. Eff and D-Boy.

4. I only have to pay for food and gas. (Since_ I'm _the only person going with a valid

Driver's license) the rest is being covered by Erik.

And that's the only reason I'd drive a bunch if teenagers and Squee to Disney World.

First stop, Squee's house.

When I drove up to the dismal house that served as Suqee's main stronghold (passing my own house) He was sitting on the front step, a suitcase beside him and Shmee clutched tightly in his small arms. Even from the distance provided from the car, I could see the obvious black stitches running up and down the stuffed toy's body from the times I'd taken a knife to Shmee for spouting his silly lies and Sarah's kindness in repairing the small toy.

Sarah sat up in the passenger seat next to me, getting out of the car and collecting Squee. I smiled to myself; it made me happy to see Squee that happy when he lives in a miserable home.

Sarah loaded Squee's small suitcase into the back with the child as he buckled up, "Thanks, Miss Sarah!" he said happily, "it was a little heavy for me."

"No problem." Sarah said, full of joy herself.

If D-boy was there currently, he would have been so sickened by how much sheer joy those two had combined. But, thankfully, he wasn't.

I drove a little ways further to Laura's house. It seemed as soon as I pulled up, Erik, Laura, and Roxas came out, all carrying suitcases. Sarah again got out of the car, high-fived both Laura and Erik, and gave Roxas a hug.

After that, she opened the trunk and they put their suitcases into the limited space.

After we'd picked up Jordan and Zuko, we were -_finally-_ off. The drive was pretty boring, to say the least. Aside from bouts of silence ended by Jordan yelling from the back seat "SO THERE WAS THIS DUCK" occasionally, metal music blasting from Sarah or Jordan's Ipod, or Jordan and Zuko going off and saying the rest of what the kids called "The Duck Song" nothing happened until we reached Atlanta.

We'd stopped to get gas, go to the bathroom and throw away trash and had piled back into the car when Zuko just _had_ to open his mouth. "Hey, Roxas," He started, just as I was getting us back on the road,

"Yea?" Roxas inquired

"If you can open up dark portals, how come Nny is driving?"

I slammed my foot on the brake as my fury boiled. Everyone in the car was jerked forward as their names were appearing faintly on my mental kill list, "**WHAT?**" I started in the threatening voice I usually use when I'm shaming a victim for their "crimes".

Everyone in the vehicle stayed quiet, deathly quiet. I'd been doing so much better until that single point, but everyone knew about my... _issues. _"**ONE OF YOU CAN OPEN UP PORTALS AND I'M **_**DRIVING **_**YOU?**"

Roxas gulped audibly, "Because I can't open up portals for more than five people... or at all anymore... I no longer belong to the darkness, so it doesn't work. I've tried, but I can't."

I calmed myself down; I couldn't believe I'd broken my streak... "Nny, I have a question."

Sarah started quietly before I started to drive again.

"What?" I asked.

"If you're going to be away for a long time, who's going to keep the wall monster in there?" She asked

There was uproar of drama from the backseat. "Look, it's going to be fine." I stared, "Jimmy's taking care of it. He wants to be so much like me; he can do my job for a week."

That seemed to calm everyone down...at least, for now.

_-End-_

Yea, I know. Anticlimactic, but I'll post some more of their adventures soon. The idea comes from a series of random drawings my friends and I do in our spare time. This one was inspired by a picture of all of us in the car that I drew. Please review if you can, I would love some constructive criticism. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Bed Time

A Trip to Disney World

(Really a Bad idea... you don't wanna know what happens in my head.)

Chapter 2: Bed time At _All Star Movies_

"I don't have a past, I just have a chance/ Not a Family or honest plea remains to stay."

_-Breaking Benjamin "Rain"_

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I'm finally taking a vacation. Yippee. Not a lot has happened so far, minus me almost killing everyone in the car. We're just sitting in the parking lot waiting to get the keys to the rooms we'll be staying in. Nearly everyone is asleep. Squee is all cuddled up to Laura while hugging Shmee, Roxas is leaning against the window steaming it up with his breath, Erik has also leaned against the window, his mask has come off a little too... Off topic: I am starting to think that he wears a wig. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Jordan and Zuko are asleep too... oh, and I really can't help but say this, but why are they all so weird when they're awake, but be so freaking cute when they're asleep?_

I shut my Die-ary, and put the pencil I was using back behind Sarah's right ear. I just sat in the driver's seat and drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, listening to the slow, steady breaths of all the passengers.

I sighed quietly and let my mind wander off into different places..., Mr. Eff and D-Boy arguing loudly in my head. Mr. Eff yelling at me to kill all of them, and D-Boy saying that I should instead kill myself. I had to mentally punt them both out of my head into a minefield filled with razorblades, barbed wire, and other things that would make sure that they wouldn't come back anytime soon... or ever.

A knock on the window brought me out of my thoughts and to the sight of an overly chubby rent-a-cop. I rolled down the window and he proceeded to ask, "Sir, that's a pretty big vehicle for just you. Is anyone else in there?"

"Yes. Seven kids, kindly go away now." I replied. I was really not in the mood to be violent with some guy at that moment.

"Sir, are they legal citizens?" He asked, continuing to push the envelope.

"Yes, and I believe I told you to go away about two seconds ago. Do it, before you regret your decision." I said, getting a little more agitated.

"That is no way to speak to an officer of the law, Young man!" He protested.

I sighed and pushed my knife to his fat little nose, "You know, we could have done this the easy way. I'll still give you a chance to just leave, give us the room keys and you can go about your merry way, still alive."

The man shuddered, pulling out a tazer and the plastic cards. "Step o-out of t-t-the c-c-c-car, p-please." he stuttered.

I stepped out as he said and began to do... well, my job. As soon as I was finished, I admired my handiwork and looked down at my now bloodstained shirt. _Every time, Johnny...Every stinkin' time. _I thought to myself. _Ah, well. What's done is done, and they probably still wouln't find me. They can just clean up what's left of Steve later._

I went back into the car and shook Sarah gently awake. "What?" She whispered quietly, looking up me, noticing that I was covered in blood. She made her signature "You gotta to be kidding me" look. "That had better be yours." She muttered.

She took off her seat belt and assisted me in waking everyone up to carry their luggage besides me and Sarah. She carried hers and Squee's while I dragged mine and carried Squee on my back.

Once we'd gotten up to the rooms and had gotten ready for bed (besides me. I don't sleep... ever.), I was just about to turn the last lamp off when I heard a tiny voice, "Mr. Nny? Can you tuck me in?" I turned around to see Squee, sitting up in the bed next to Roxas who was already asleep.

I tried my best to smile at Squee as I said "Um... Sure... be back in a little bit." nervously.

Squee nodded as I headed to the girl's room right next to ours. I knocked quietly as Sarah promptly opened the door. "What is it now?" she inquired. She was probably still awake when I knocked; she goes to _bed_ at ten, but goes to _sleep_ at a much later time. "Squee wants me to tuck him in, but I don't know how." I replied shamefully.

Sarah sighed as she retreated to the dark and returned with a book, Read him one of these or sing him a lullaby if you have to. I glanced at the title as the obviously annoyed and tired fifteen year old closed the door, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_... I shrugged, in the middle of the night that's probably the best I could get.

I headed back into the room and walked over to Squee's bed, "Ok, do you want me to read you a story from here," I started, holding up the book, "or one that I've made up?"

"I'll take one from the book, if you don't mind," Squee started, shrinking back a little as if I would be heartless enough to harm him for something like that, "I had to go to therapy for a while after the last one."

I shrugged and opened the book to its first story, _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot._

"'there was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely...'" I began, proceeding to read the story about how that wizard's son was unkind to all the neighbors that begged for his help and how after he was rude, the pot his father used tormented him by making horrible banging noises with an odd brass foot that grew out of its bottom, sprouting warts, and spouted bile, spiders and slugs until the young man was driven utterly insane and finally cured his neighbors' problems with magic and the pot finally let him be. "...The end." I said once I finished the ridiculous tale.

"I'm still not too sleepy yet." Squee said quietly, yawning a little. I sighed and used Sarah's lullaby idea and sang a revised version of the chorus of_" Room of Angels" _

_"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good night it was never you that I despised. I feel enough for you to cry, Oh well... here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good night..._ goodnight." I muttered, patting the small, now sleeping child's head.

I walked over to the lamp to turn it off, and before I did, I heard Squee whisper something like "Good night, daddy."

"I'm not your- " I started before turning to see Squee asleep, smiling peacefully. I shook my head, turned off the lamp, and sat in the chair and thought to myself, _Nailbunny, Those two kids are all the help I could ever need. I'm even tempted to adopt Squee if any _accidents_ occurred. _

_-The End-_

**D' awwwww! That was so sweet I'm almost in tears here! *Pause as author makes a mess of her make-up by crying tears of sadness and happiness* sniff anyway, please review and comment, and stay tuned for more adventures in Disney before...well, you'll just have to keep reading and see!**


	3. Chapter 3 Around the world in a day p1

A Trip to Disney

(God... just...help me.)

Chapter 3: Around the World in One day.

(Forget_ 80_ we're bent for time.)

Part 1

"Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all"

_-Evanescence "Field of Innocence"_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ I jerked my head up from the cozy position I had it in on the table, as I answered the door. "What?" I said angrily, I'd probably just been sleep for a little while, but then again I'm sure everyone is grumpy when they're woken up by angry pounding on the door, "we've got the room service ordered by a mister Erik Phantom." said the overly cheery Disney employee.

I was just about to tell that guy to get lost before Erik bounded up behind me. "That's mine!" he said.

"Great! That'll be $14.17." The man said, handing over the covered tray. Erik smiled and handed the guy a huge wad of cash. The man tipped his hat and left, _'Good, no unnecessary bloodshed.' _Nailbunny said happily.

I turned to see Erik running to wake all the boys up as I slowly crept into the girl's room. I know this makes me sound like a creeper, but since I never sleep I'm the perfect person to wake everyone else up. I just had to make sure I didn't make noise.

First was Jordan...All I had to do was whisper, _"They're coming to take me away, ha ha. They're coming to take me away, ho ho. Hee hee ha ha to the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time. And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats. THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HAHA!"_ needless to say it worked like a charm. She shot up like a cork from a fresh Champaign bottle, (btw, I don't drink. I've just been in places where people do.) And gave me her "angry face". "You can be angry later; I need to wake everyone else up." I said.

Jordan sighed, "Fine, but when they're all up, I'll yell at you." she whispered.

I nodded, not_ wanting _to be chewed out by a kid six years younger than I was. I ended up having to POKE Laura over and over until she would stop giggling and get up.

When I went to wake up Sarah I just almost resorted to poking before she said something, "Don't. Bother." she muttered, pushing the covers off of her body which was clad in an orange and grey tank top, blue jeans, and socks.

Sarah's POV

Yea, I'd woken up about two hours earlier by some kid screeching at their parents that they wanted to have hot chocolate because it was surprisingly mild out and would be all week.

I just imagined dunking the kid in a shark tank with bloody meat strapped to him as I got myself up and dressed. Anyway, I listened to Jordan yell at Nny without restraint as I headed to the guy's room to wake Squee up. When I got in there, Erik was sitting at Squee's side "Really? I can eat all of this?" Squee asked

"Of course. It's all for you."

*Pause as the author has a Squee fit!*

_Later_

We'd arrived at Epcot and had ridden both of the front rides in a blur. And we'd come to the World showcase. In Mexico, I had to translate what everyone was saying as well as Erik making rapid Spanish comments on the river ride, and Nny stabbing all of the piñatas only to realize they were empty.

Basically things only got interesting when we reached the France pavilion. "It's just like home!" Erik exclaimed.

"Ok, since it's about time to have a snack, let's stop in the pastry store." I said, looking around the group, everyone was there except for... "Wait, where's Nny?" I asked them.

Squee spoke up; putting his small bit of Shmee's stuffing back into his pocket and pointed to where the two evil stepsisters from Cinderella stood on boxes insulting people.

Clearly visible was Johnny shouting "HEY! YOU MUST'VE READ AT LEAST ONE OF MY 'HAPPY NOODLE BOY' COMICS! YOU'RE DOING WHAT HE DOES!"

I ran up to him, "Nny, I told you that not everyone who stands on boxes insulting others reads 'Happy Noodle Boy'." I said, panting slightly at the fact that I'm a little out of shape and was running on fumes at that particular moment.

"But I'm waiting for the fun part!" He complained.

"Hey, kid," Started Pricilla, "You go and take your _WACKY _friend with you!"

_Uh oh, this could be bad..._Johnny looked at her, full of rage, "**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?**" He screeched

"She just called you wacky, so what?" Anastasia replied.

"**WACKY? WHAT KIND OF WORD IS THAT,'WACKY'? I HATE THAT WORD! FEW OTHER WORDS ARE AS EXCRUCIATINGLY STUPID! OF ALL THE _-LANCING WORDS! WITHOUT FAIL, EVERY TIME I LEAVE MY HOUSE IT'S AS IF I'VE GIVEN UP MY EVERY RIGHT TO BE LEFT ALONE AND TREATED WITH RESPECT! LIKE YOU THINK I AM THE WAY** **I AM BECAUSE I ENJOY THE INCESSANT GAWKING OF STRANGERS! AS IF I'M A DISPLAY FOR YOU AND YOU FIND IT NESSISARY TO **_**COMMENT**_** ON MY APPEARANCE! NOT ONLY THAT BUT **_**YOU USED THE WORD 'WACKY'!**_" Johnny yelled at the top of his lungs.

At this point, I just restrained him and had to drag the raving homicidal maniac away from the staring crowd as he was screaming _**"I'LL SHOW YOU 'WACKY'! I'L SHOW YOU WACKY!"**_

Once inside the pastry store, he just panted heavily, as all our friends proceeded to stare. "Are you done raving now?" I asked.

He nodded as I released him from my grasp. "What'd he do?" Roxas asked as Nny stood up.

"He was screaming at the wicked step-sisters for using the _buzz word._" I said whispering the last part.

"Oooooooh." Roxas said along with Zuko who was just as interested as Roxas.

Nny returned from the pastry counter with about a dozen strawberry jam éclairs and a plastic Spork, managing to grab both of the boys by the scuffs of their necks, "We need to talk." He said, Erik and Squee following eagerly behind with their own pastries.

Johnny's POV

I was pretty sure that if Sarah hadn't stepped in, I probably would have done what happened at the taco hell I'd been to when that other lady called me wacky. I pulled out the first éclair and began to stabbing the pastry to satisfy my bloodlust.

That is, until something else caught my attention, "You going to ask her soon or what?" Zuko said.

I brought myself out of my stabbity trance as I noticed Zuko and Erik staring Roxas down while Squee looked around in a fashion that expressed all too well that he didn't know what was going on. "What?" I asked, looking to them.

Roxas looked down, blushing really hard, as Erik answered the question himself by snatching something from Roxas's pocket and handing it to me. It was a small elaborately designed ring with a deep blue gem set into it. "Um, that's nice and all, but I'm not gay." I said, pushing the ring back. Roxas looked up at me with anger, "It's for Sarah!" he said.

"Ok, point taken." I said.

"I...I've been wanting to propose to Sarah ever since I got my wish granted by Genie in Agrabah." he said as if he was ashamed of his feelings.

"Well, I suggest you do it before it's too late." I replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked shyly.

"Well, I liked this girl named Devi a while back. We almost kissed, but I messed it up... Really badly. I don't want to see that happen again, even if it's not me." I stated

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Let's just say 'Witty closing remarks were replaced by severe hemorrhaging and head trauma." I said.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Roxas said.

After that, we headed to the China pavilion where in the restaurant, we saw a man with fuzzy blonde hair, "Hello, all," He started, putting down his box of noodles, "I was starting to feel left out."

**Wow, first appearance of David from _Lost Boys! _Sweet! Review and comment! Part 2 will come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Around the world in a day p2

A Trip to Disney

Chapter 4: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni

{Better known as chapter 3 part 2}

(WHYYYYYYYYY?)

"Come on, lure someone here/ Demon-san, come here to where my hands clap/ No matter how you run away, I'll catch you/ Where cicadas cry is no more/ That voice that comes from the animal trail."

_-Eiko Shimamiya "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni"_

The boy continued to stare our group down, his eyes never seeming to fall on me. He kept looking until his gaze stopped on Squee. "Well who's this tasty morsel- err- _young child?_" he said

Squee made his signature scared noise that gave him his name "Squee, huh?" he said, smiling wider to reveal sparkling long fangs. I guess this means that the person before us was David that I had had heard so much about from the group. And if that were true, Squee was in danger.

"Come here, and let's have a better look at you." He said smiling even wider.

PRTECTION MODE= ACTIVATED.

I rushed up in front of Squee, making my presence known to David. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "What do you want, buddy?" he started in an annoyed fashion, "my drink just arrived."

I pulled out Sarah's wooden knife that I had "borrowed" and held it at level with his eyes "Stay away from Squee or you'll have this go though your weak dead heart." I muttered threateningly.

David looked at me fearfully before he tried to regain his cool, "Ok, fine. You keep the brat... Didn't mean to split up the 'loving relationship'." he said.

Sarah's POV

With any luck, we managed to get a table away from David, and I guess Nny was so upset he didn't order anything but Erik was willing to share his Dim Sum with Squee. I'd just waited for a little bit before asking Nny a question, "Nny, how did you get a hold of the knife Bryan made for me?" I asked

Well, in case you didn't connect the dots: Bryan is my little brother (Not in the physical sense, but in the age sense. Bryan is gigantic compared to me!) Who made me a wooden dagger that I use as a primary form of self defense. Usually I'd use the Knife Nny gave me after a close encounter with Marluxia.

"Well, you left it in an open compartment of your backpack, so since I was threatening a vampire I grabbed the wooden one." He replied, the looking out the window to see the rays of the almost setting sun. _'Great...'_ I thought, _'Now David's going to following us now that the sun can't keep him away.' _I was so disappointed that it had to come to that.

"Nny, keep a close eye on Squee. It's getting dark.

After an amusing time on the Maelstrom in which a ride operator was "accidentally" thrown onto the tracks and was flattened to death, we headed over to Japan.

Erik noticed something and dragged me over to it.

It was a small keyboard at which he sat himself down, "Erik, not like I don't appreciate the furthering of the musical arts in public, but why did you drag me over here?" I asked

"Because I was going to play that song 'Higurashi' you like so well, and I wanted you to sing along." He said before starting the song.

I was enchanted by the melody and practically couldn't stop myself from belting the song out and closing my eyes [English translation, not sung]

Furimuita sono ushiro no (shoumen daare?)  
Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete (yoru wo hikisaita)

[Behind where I looked back (Who's in the front?)  
I raised my claws at the darkness (and ripped the night apart)]

Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo  
Tsutaiochiru  
Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara

[Raindrops turn into droplets of blood  
and run down my cheeks  
If there isn't a place for me to return anywhere anymore]

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Ato modori wa mou dekinai

[Take these fingers, my fingers  
I'll take all your fingers away  
To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry  
There's no turning back anymore]

Hitorizutsu kesarete yuku (aoi honoo)  
Kurayami no sono mukou ni (asa wa mou konai)

[People disappear one by one (blue flames)  
On the other side of the darkness (the morning won't come anymore)]

Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de  
Saa dareka wo koko e izanainasai

[With countless wriggling and stretching hands in the mirror,  
Come on, lure someone here]

Oni san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara  
Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai

[Oni-san, come here, to where my hands clap*  
No matter how you run away, I'll catch you  
The voice that was coming from the animal trail  
where cicadas cry, is no more]

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Ato modori wa mou dekinai

Take these fingers, my fingers  
I'll take all your fingers away  
To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry  
There's no turning back anymore

Oni san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara  
Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai

Once the song finished, I looked around to see a huge crowd around us cheering. I blushed and waved at everyone as David and Johnny pushed their way to the front "Ok, show's over!" Johnny said.

"Yea, everyone head to the big lake place, the fireworks show is starting soon." David said.

Probably as soon as they'd come, they ran over to the lake as the droning voice began his boring presentation. Erik called out for us to follow him all the way to the top of the very tall pagoda to watch.

As soon as the voice stopped, huge fireworks went off. I watched as the immense bursts danced across the sky, attempting to outshine the stars. As I was lost in my land of creative imagery, Roxas tapped my shoulder.

I looked at him as he showed me an elaborately made oath-keeper ring and wordlessly slid it onto my left ring finger, his gaze asking me the question. I looked at him and nodded, my eyes filling up with happy tears, and hugging him tightly

I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I didn't care. I held up my left hand for all of them to see and heard many cheers and clapping.

Best. Day. EVER!

**D'AWWWWWWWWWWW! More Disney related stories coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 and a half Time to Celebrate

A Trip to Disney

Chapter 4.5: Time to Celebrate.

"Would you mind if I take a peek into your heart?  
Would you mind if I grant all your desires for a lock of your hair?  
We've run out of pages so we need a peaceful closing,  
it looks like I no longer have a place here"

_-Vocaloid "Romeo and Cinderella"_

**Yes, I know in the summary it doesn't list Romance as on of the topics, but this is something that wouln't come up very often. Without further ado, here it is, for fun... a bachelor party of sorts... the thing for about three years to wait.**

That day had been one of the strangest and most fun of my life. I mean, I got to yell at people who copied Happy Noodle Boy without knowing, and I got to have fun at a theme park without the threat of death. I'd expected that after something like that, everyone would be too exhausted to have anything but a quiet evening, right? _Wrong!_

"So little Roxy's a big boy now!" Zuko teased

"Knock it off! At least I worked up the nerve...like Erik did." Roxas said.

"Yes, good show young one, good show!" Erik said.

"Mr. Nny, Mr. Erik, what did Mr. Roxas do?" Squee asked innocently.

"He asked Miss Sarah to marry him" Erik said

"...in about three years." I added.

"That's so nice!" Squee exclaimed, "I hope they are happy!"

"I hope so too." Roxas Muttered.

"HEY!" Came a voice from the railings. David swung into the middle of our group, standing on a slightly strained leg, "You dweebs are forgetting the most important part of any engagement!"

"Where did you come from?" Roxas asked in a confused tone.

"Yea," Squee began, "didn't Mr. Nny throw you off the back of the bus?"

"For your information, you little brat," David began angrily, "I'm a vampire, I flew all the way here. Anyway, you're all forgetting about the bachelor party!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't a bachelor party is a celebration that takes place the night before a man gets married?" Zuko asked.

"It is." I said shortly.

"Well, just look at poor Roxy..." David said walking over to Roxas and putting his arm about his shoulders, and Roxas looked like he didn't enjoy it in the least, "He's got three years before he gets to finally make that devil-woma-err-_lovely young lady_ his bride... We may as well celebrate while she's still going easy on him."

Roxas pulled David's arm off him, "Ok, first of all," he began pointedly, "she's not a devil-woman. Second of all, Sarah is not very invasive or controlling, so I'm not seeing a problem with keeping secrets. Thirdly, I do not need a bachelor 'party'. A celebration is ok, but no 'parties', there are young children here*."

"Fine, we'll have a bachelor celebration. But we still get to put a lady in a cake." David compromised.

_A little later_

We were all in the kitchen, Erik stood before us in a professional chef outfit, hat and all. "Ok, we have two cakes to make, and I need all of your help..." He said, pacing back and forth in front of us. He finally stopped in the middle of our line, and pointed to each of us in turn, "David, you stall the other chefs, keep them out of the kitchen whatever the cost. Roxas, you are in charge of mixing ingredients, Zuko, you are on oven duty, Squee, you're in charge of icing, I am in charge of gathering ingredients, and Nny, you are in charge of decorating and cutting all the fruit decorations. Now, to our jobs, men!" he said and we all split up.

After we were done with the small cake, it was time for the big one we would be putting a girl in. "Ok, you go get her, make sure she's in the costume," Erik whispered to David.

"Why did you choose _that_ one?" David hissed, "If I'd had my way, she'd be in a bunny outfit, you know the ones that are-" before David could even finish his sentence, a huge leather-bound tome flew from absolutely nowhere and beanned David in the head.

The rest of us laughed as Erik shouted at us to get back to our duties. A half hour later, David came in dragging a sack with sound of struggling issued from the inside, "I got her!" David cried triumphantly.

"Great, Zuko, you bring me the bottom two layers of the large cake, Roxas, go back to the room, and Squee, you bring in the top layer." Erik instructed.

Roxas and I looked at each other, and shrugged. He left as I continued to chop the heads off ripe strawberries until Erik called for me to put matching decorations on the cake that I had just done previously. I walked in and stared at the four foot replica of our smaller cake before shaking myself out of it and adding the decorations the cake so desperately needed.

"Ok, let's roll this puppy into the elevator and get going!" Zuko said, as we started to push the enormous baked good back to the hotel room.

Thirty frustrating moments rolled by before we finally managed to get the huge cake into the room. "Let the celebrating begin!" Cried Laura who I noticed was in the back corner of the small room, eating some watermelon that I supposed Erik had ordered through room service. Jordan came up to her, "Laura, that's, like, your eleventh piece. Slow down!" she said urgently. I found this particularly funny because it's usually Sarah who is begging Laura to slow down on watermelon at this point, which led me to wonder, where was Sarah?

I looked all around, even going so far as to knock on the bathroom door. She was _nowhere!_

"Hey, Roxy~" David called mischievously, "It's time to cut your big cake!"

Roxas looked over to David and I could see the worry in his eyes. Obviously he was more concerned about the whereabouts of his fiancée than he was about getting a slice of sweet spongy bread with buttermilk frosting. None the less, he walked over calmly and just as he was putting a slight nick in the cake, it burst.

For those who are lost, allow me to clarify. The cake spontaneously combusted, another word to be used was _burst_.

From the ruin of mine and other's toil in the kitchen, stood Sarah, wearing a Japanese middle school uniform off of _Ouran High School Host Club_, (Author note: Not the yellow dress, it's the brown sailor girl uniform with long sleeves, a mini skirt, and long socks. The uniform Haruhi had to wear in episode 6.) The whole room was silent. Sarah stood there, hastily pulling down her skirt in back so it would be less revealing; Roxas stared at her, mouth agape and a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks. Laura and Jordan looked at their friend, completely speechless; Erik just looked without much emotion. Squee and Zuko gazed at her, Squee confused and Zuko just as speechless as his "girlfriend". And David looked at her, smiling evilly as his face was being dusted with pink.

"Right then..." Roxas started finally, "I think this celebration is over."

After we all cleaned up the cake mess David's "Party Favor" had left all over the floor, we headed off to our beds, well, not me. I had to read Squee _"The Fountain of Fair Fortune." _and have Sarah sing the song from _Snow White and the Huntsman_, before heading to my chair to keep watch for David who had left due to a "sudden thirst", wooden knife in hand as I watched over all the kids, and hoping, _just hoping_, that Jimmy hadn't done anything that would make me want to kill him for the demon's fresh meal.

**Here it is! It took a while, but I did it! Anyway, please review. I wouln't have anything up for the rest of this week due to me being busy this whole week. Ok, BYE!**

*Usually the word "Party" indicates the possibility of alcohol. That's why Roxas said no parties, he didn't want to scar Squee for life.


	6. Chapter 6 Animal Kingdom Massacre

A Trip to Disney:

Chapter 6,

Animal Kingdom.

**I know I haven't written on this one for quite a while, so I'm trying to do it again. I'll leave Magic Kingdom as the piece de resistance. So here it goes.**

"All our lives, we've been waiting... for someone to call our leader/ All your lies... I'm not believing/ Heaven shine a light on me!"

_- Evanescence "The Only One"_

The animal Kingdom park... not one of the most exciting ones there, but hey, we're getting our money's worth on this little vacation.

First stop the safari.

We waited in the ridiculously long line despite Nny's offer to make the wait go by faster. Finally, we got in our car and watched the wildlife zip by.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Roxas said next to me.

I smiled, "Yea, it's nice."

"It's boring." Nny said with a fake yawn.

I turned to him, "And what would _you _find interesting today?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"I'd just like to see something get eaten." He said simply, _ooooooookie dokey, this is getting weird._

But a little way further, Johnny got his wish. When we got to where the giraffes were, this came over the speakers, "Number 12, a lion has wandered out of his enclosure and is headed your way." I was about to start panicking, when I saw the lion creeping up behind the giraffes that were clearly not aware of the fact that a predator had snuck into their home until it bit one of the giraffes in the legs.

The creature cried out in unadulterated agony as most of us scrambled to cover Squee's eyes. "What's going on?" He asked in a shrill little voice filled with fear.

"Nothing!" I lied.

"Mister Nny, what's going on?" He asked, pulling Johnny's shirt to get his attention.

I looked at the maniac fiercely, as if to say _'don't you DARE tell him the truth!'_ He looked in Squee's direction, "Oh, don't worry, Squee," he said calmly, "The lion is just playing tag with the giraffes." Another sound of wounded animals filled the air.

"With their teeth." I added quickly.

After the terrible incident at the safari, it was time we all stopped for ice cream. Jordan and Zuko got the strawberry fruit pop, Squee and Erik got the Mickey Mouse bars, Nny got just a plain vanilla, Laura got cotton candy explosion, and Roxas and I got Sea-Salt. As we sat there eating, my cell phone ringed, it was my mom. "Herrow?" I said, my tongue still occupied with the sweet-n'-salty treat.

"Hi, how are you all?"

We continued talking until everyone else had finished. "Ok, love you, bye!" I said, as I hung up.

We continued on to the "Dino country" part of the park where we let Squee play in the fossil yard with some accompaniment from myself, Erik, Roxas, and Nny. The last one was the sweetest for us to see.

Anyway, Erik waited outside with Squee as we headed to the Dinosaur ride (or what my family calls the "Bumpy Jeep Ride in the Dark".)

When we were all in, we went on to the danger filled ride. At the end when we headed down the steep hill, I screamed as I heard only one person laughing gleefully.

When we stepped off, I noticed Nny was smiling really wide, "Having a good time?" I asked.

"Heck yea!" He yelled, jumping a little, "with this much adrenaline, I'll be up for a week!"

"Glad to know this isn't boring you." I muttered.

"Not like that time Erik forced us to go to the opera." Zuko said.

"That was an interesting show!" Roxas said defensively.

"Thank you!" Erik exclaimed.

"Yea, the story was pretty good too." Laura said thoughtfully.

"I enjoyed it." I said.

"It was boring, and you know it!" came a voice from behind us.

David walked up, wearing a fedora and a long trench coat that was far too big for him. "Since when did I give you permission to wear my clothes?" Nny asked angrily, advancing toward him.

"Dude, chill." David said in a bored tone, "You can have them back when the sun goes down."

Nny growled at him and started to reach toward my backpack. I intervened and started to pull his ear, "NO! BAD, NNY! DOWN!" I said as he continued to yell "OW!" over and over.

Finally, as the sun went down, it was the moment of truth, _Expedition Everest._ If you know me, this is my favorite rollercoaster, and one of the few that I get on. As we approached I yelled "Wait a minute!"

Everyone turned, "What?" they asked. I grabbed Squee by the hand and put him up to the Yetis foot. I smiled, "The boy is tall enough!" I said, Shouts of happiness following the statement

As the coaster climbed the Tibetan village, Squee whimpered. "It'll be ok," I whispered, "The safety bar has you."

And then the wild ride. This time I was the one laughing out loud while others screamed, until the ride ended. "Forget one week," Johnny said excitedly, more like a month!"

As we headed back to the hotel, I thought this had been one of the best trips ever. And I'll keep it in my memory always.


End file.
